


Призвание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она – коллекционер открыток. Человек, любящий своё хобби, но не считающий его истинным призванием. Она находится в поиске себя. Её новая знакомая – репетитор. Успешная личность, уверенная в том, что своё место в жизни она уже нашла. Однако последние несколько лет её не покидает ощущение нехватки чего-то более важного, чем карьера и статус в обществе. Судьба сталкивает их в маленьком уютном кафе. Чем обернётся эта встреча, и будет ли найдено то самое призвание, в котором нуждаются наши героини?





	1. Глава 1. О коллекциях, философских размышлениях и неожиданных знакомствах

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике использованы фрагменты текста из песни группы "Серебро" – "Дыши".

Она — коллекционер открыток. Не фанатичный и не хватающий всё подряд, «лишь бы было» — нет, Даша с самого начала серьёзно относилась к увлечению и по сей день придерживалась мнения, что гонка за количеством — удел неопытных новичков, которые в её хобби надолго не задерживались. Качество и редкость — вот настоящие ценности в мире коллекционеров. Хобби не приносило прибыли, но Шашина никогда и не искала в нём выгоды, да и незачем, особенно если в результате можно было получить нечто более весомое, чем просто деньги. Ощущение восторга от пополнения коллекции, чувство гордости, когда число собранных открыток перевалило за две сотни, и все были уникальными. Интересные знакомства и общение с единомышленниками по всему миру, в конце концов. И свою коллекцию Даша не променяла бы ни на что на свете.

Сегодняшний день наверняка мог смело претендовать на звание одного из самых радостных в этом году: близкий друг из Польши великодушно прислал подарок — тысячу открыток с различной тематикой. Получив долгожданное извещение о прибытии посылки, Даша не сдержала восторженного возгласа, который тут же был перебит громким стуком в стену.

— Шашина, кончай орать как ненормальная! Я из-за тебя спокойно накраситься не могу!

Возмущённый голос принадлежал Полине — Дашиной соседке по квартире, в целом неплохой девушке, пусть и немного вспыльчивой и вечно всем недовольной.

— Прости! Уже убегаю! — Даша схватила куртку, валявшуюся на стуле, и с воодушевлением помчалась на почту.

***

Подарок по размеру оказался внушительнее, чем ожидала Шашина, а потому по дороге приходилось регулярно останавливаться, чтобы передохнуть, и затем, поудобнее обхватив коробку, вновь продолжить путь. Впрочем, ради своего хобби Даша была готова терпеть мелкие неудобства, ведь всё обязательно окупится невероятным чувством, знакомым и понятным лишь таким же коллекционерам. Размышляя об этом, девушка ощущала себя маленьким счастливым солнцем, озаряющим серые улицы лучезарной улыбкой.

Вскоре ей потребовалась передышка подольше, и кафе «Во вкусе» оказалось поблизости очень вовремя. Даше и прежде доводилось проходить мимо этого заведения, однако она не испытывала особого желания выпить там чашечку кофе или отведать разрекламированного «сарафанным радио» нежнейшего мороженого с кусочками киви и клубники. Шашина предпочитала по возможности избегать общественные места, считая их атмосферу слишком шумной и даже недружелюбной по отношению к скромным личностям, недолюбливающим тусовки. Кафе, рестораны и клубы никогда не были её страстью, и она об этом не жалела.

«Во вкусе» встретило Шашину тёплым неярким светом, умиротворяющей музыкой и домашней уютной обстановкой — другими словами, тем, в отсутствии чего Даша всегда обвиняла подобные места, да так часто и упрямо, что сейчас ей стало не по себе от увиденного. «Во вкусе» — не стереотипная забегаловка с грубыми официантами и сомнительными посетителями. Впервые неоправданные ожидания вызвали чувство стыда и нелепое желание извиниться здесь перед всеми. Похоже, Даше понадобится время на переосмысление некоторых категоричных представлений об окружавшем её мире.

Приветливая светловолосая официантка, словно прочитав мысли Шашиной и узнав о её переживаниях, отвела девушку за самый дальний столик у окна. Посылку Даша разместила под ногами, сделала заказ и беззаботно откинулась на спинку кожаного дивана, периодически бросая любопытные взгляды на улицу и прохожих. И то ли медитативная музыка повлияла на философский ход мыслей девушки, то ли плакат на соседнем доме, изображавший счастливое семейство, навёл на размышления о смысле жизни и призвании, но Шашина вновь окунулась в раздумья. Она любила «уходить в себя», хоть иногда это и приводило к самобичеванию и бесконечным укорам, понижавшим и без того шаткую самооценку. Даша корила себя за неуверенность и сомнения, мечтала ощутить всю полноту и насыщенность жизни, что, по мнению девушки, было совершенно невозможно без призвания. Но где и как его обрести? Коллекционирование было простым увлечением, любовью или крепкой дружбой с кем-то Даша похвастаться не могла. Даже в карьере не состоялась — забросила через год после сплошных страданий, несовместимых с нормальной работой. Но ей всё равно так хотелось найти себя…

— Извините, что отвлекаю, но это моё любимое место. Не хочу нарушать традицию. Не возражаете, если я тут присяду?

Шашина, растерявшись, перевела взгляд на говорившую — перед ней, уперев руки в бока, стояла шатенка в строгом сером костюме. Незнакомка выглядела уверенно и производила впечатление успешной и независимой… бизнес-леди, например. Из тех, кто точно берёт от жизни всё и с удовольствием. У кого никогда не бывает проблем с поиском призвания. А вдруг…

Даша улыбнулась и приглашающим жестом указала на соседнее место напротив себя.


	2. Глава 2. О репетиторстве, подозрениях и приятном разговоре

Она — репетитор, преподающий английский язык. Ей понадобилось всего несколько лет, чтобы заработать хорошую репутацию и заслужить уважение учеников разного возраста. Оля относилась к числу людей, довольных своей жизнью — у неё было всё, она во всём состоялась и стала успешной личностью, но последний год в её голове с пугающей частотой возникали мысли об острой нехватке чего-то. Денег? Хватало с лихвой и ещё на пару благотворительных фондов. Любви? И в этом не было особой нужды — при желании Оля могла соблазнить любого или любую. Статуса в обществе? Это смешно. В общем, сомнения совершенно замучили Серябкину, и даже личный психолог разводил руками. А может, дело в избалованности? Жадным людям вечно всего мало и хочется больше. Вот только Оля не считала себя ни жадиной, ни обнаглевшей от роскоши фифой.

— Встретимся на следующей неделе. Если не потеряешь прогресс, то занятие скорее всего будет последним, — с улыбкой сообщила Оля своей ученице. Лена отличалась от других взрослых учеников Серябкиной — энтузиазмом, почти фанатичным стремлением к изучению языка. И всё ради исполнения мечты — путешествия по миру — о которой Темникова часто рассказывала Оле. Наверное, поэтому между девушками быстро установилась прочная дружеская связь. Оля любила слушать Лену, Лена любила учиться у Оли и просто находиться рядом с ней. Темникова уже продолжительное время скрывала свою симпатию — ведь не принято одной женщине _так_ любить другую — но всеми силами старалась поддерживать дружбу.

— Тогда с меня «выпускной»? — Лена бросила игривый взгляд на Серябкину. — В ресторане или в парке. И не пытайся отказаться — я обязана отблагодарить тебя за чудесные уроки.

Оля и не думала спорить. Всё-таки не факт, что после окончания обучения представится возможность вновь увидеться с любимой ученицей (которая как рванёт в своё путешествие и пропадёт на несколько лет), а это значит, что каждой минутой, проведённой вместе, стоило дорожить.

***

Иногда Серябкиной приходилось бороться с собственным воображением, дабы то не сводило её с ума безумными подозрениями и догадками. Так, в последнее время, фантазия разыгрывалась не на шутку, и Оле начали мерещиться влюблённые взгляды Темниковой, направленные в её сторону. Длительный перерыв в романтике (и хорошем сексе) делал своё дело, и теперь Оля, наверное, была способна разглядеть намёки на симпатию абсолютно во всём. Но перед Леной было стыдно, а себе хотелось по голове настучать, чтобы эта грязь поскорее покинула разум, уступив место привычному самоконтролю и адекватности. И только один человек мог по-настоящему помочь разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, и к нему (а точнее, к ней) Оля сегодня и направлялась.

Кафе «Во вкусе» стало для Серябкиной своего рода убежищем, отдушиной, пристанищем — иначе говоря, крайне уютным и приятным местом, своей комфортной атмосферой обязанным Марине — главной советчице и практически лучшей подруге Оли. Лизоркина, будучи простой официанткой, умудрялась успевать декорировать и преображать помещение кафе так, что однажды сам хозяин, впечатлившись результатом, предложил Марине должность заместителя, однако она вежливо отказалась, ответив, что и на своём месте её всё более чем устраивает. Во время работы она любила наблюдать за посетителями, их взаимодействием и общением. И, получая вдохновение, позже создавала картины, отличающиеся необыкновенной реалистичностью и особенным настроением. Ей удавалось показывать бытовую жизнь не скучной рутиной, а увлекательной и близкой каждому. Её произведения украшали не только стены «Во вкусе» — недавно местная галерея выкупила пару картин, а отдельные экземпляры удалось продать даже заграничным коллекционерам. Но при всём таланте и потенциале, Марина не спешила окончательно перебираться в творческую сферу — ей казалось, что уже ставшее родным «Во вкусе» опустеет с её уходом. И это не было проявлением эгоизма и высокомерия, ведь большинство посетителей могли подтвердить: улыбчивая и жизнерадостная Марина — главное украшение заведения.

К сожалению, в данную минуту «украшение» пропадало то ли на кухне, то ли в подсобке, и Оля испытала дискомфорт без привычного «Привет, подруга!» с дальнейшими обнимашками и поцелуем в щёку. Серябкина была готова поклясться, что Марина умела заряжать оптимизмом даже на расстоянии, и доля оного не помешала бы прямо сейчас, когда взору Оли предстала не самая приятная картина: любимый столик — за который садилась Серябкина, всякий раз приходя в кафе — был занят. «Просила же Марину не пускать туда никого. У меня там особая аура», — с раздражением подумала она.

— Извините, что отвлекаю, но это моё любимое место. Не хочу нарушать традицию. Не возражаете, если я тут присяду?

Оля старалась выглядеть максимально дружелюбной, хоть и злилась на незнакомку, занявшую столик. Всё равно скандалить было глупо, да и не заслуживала эта девушка подобного агрессивного отношения — она выглядела безобидной и даже напуганной.

Девушка замялась — наверное, тоже из любителей посидеть помечтать в одиночестве — но затем указала на соседнее место напротив себя, как бы приглашая. В любом случае, Серябкина добилась бы своего, но тот факт, что желанное местечко удалось получить без лишних ссор и пререканий, несомненно радовал.

— Раз уж судьба свела нас здесь, давайте познакомимся, — с юмором начала Оля, чтобы разрядить обстановку, — меня Ольга зовут. Репетитор. Преподаю английский детям и взрослым.

— Дарья. Коллекционер. Собираю открытки, — вяло отозвалась девушка.

Официальный тон беседы явно смущал обеих, и почему-то Серябкина не могла расслабиться рядом с новой знакомой, а Даша не желала проявлять инициативу и идти на контакт.

— Открытки, говорите? Замечательное хобби! — Оля всплеснула руками, но заметив, как напряглась новая знакомая, поубавила восторженности в голосе. — Я не шучу и с удовольствием узнала бы о Вашем… твоём (ты же не против перейти на «ты»?) увлечении. Я давно хотела провести с детьми занятие «Письмо иностранному другу», и яркие красочные открытки помогли бы моим ученикам с интересом отнестись к заданию. Не посоветуешь, какие выбрать?

Даша в изумлении приподняла одну бровь. Обычно людей мало волновало её коллекционирование, и тема открыток быстро переводилась на что-то менее унылое. И тем более никто ещё не просил советов, и просьба Серябкиной приятно удивила.

— Конечно, я могу… помочь тебе с выбором.

— Вот и ладненько! Это мой номер, — Оля достала из сумочки визитку и протянула девушке, — когда найдёшь что-нибудь подходящее, позвони. А мне пора бежать — появились неотложные дела. До встречи!

Серябкина поспешно поднялась, чтобы покинуть кафе, но внезапно рядом с ней оказалась Марина.

— Секундочку! Одну секундочку, — прощебетала она, — девочки, прошу всего одно фото! Есть у нас традиция такая — запечатлевать моменты со счастливыми посетителями!

— Первый раз слышу об этом, — проворчала Оля, взглядом пытаясь намекнуть подруге, что настроения для незапланированных фотосессий у неё нет. Но с Мариной было трудно спорить.

— Я вас не задержу. Это всего лишь фото — не будьте такими буками!

И, после недолгих уговоров (и обещания угощения при следующем посещении), Серябкина сдалась. Притянув Дашу к себе за руку, она прошептала:

— И всё-таки я рада, что ты сегодня захватила мой столик.

— Взаимно. Отныне он — «стол судьбы». Способствует приятным знакомствам, заряжает позитивом и притягивает новых друзей.

Девушки улыбнулись друг другу, и Марина, не упустив столь удачный момент, успела поймать нужный кадр, а затем бесшумно скрылась, позволив Оле и Даше спокойно попрощаться.


	3. Глава 3. О полезных примерах, белой зависти и стакане воды

Кто-то успокаивался и расслаблялся, занимаясь вязанием, кому-то было достаточно приобрести аквариум с рыбками, отдельные личности практиковали АСМР, а Даша для душевного равновесия сортировала открытки. Ей нравилось рассматривать их, менять местами, разделять по цвету или тематике. В такие моменты Шашина надолго «уходила в себя», отключаясь от раздражающих факторов окружающего мира. Наверное, Оля поняла бы это чувство, раз одобрила старомодное увлечение новой знакомой. И если уж речь зашла о Серябкиной, то неплохо было бы в кратчайшие сроки выполнить её просьбу и не заставлять ждать. Даша, отобрав самые яркие и запоминающиеся открытки, позвонила по номеру с визитки, оставленной Олей.

— …ты всё подготовила? Так быстро? Прекрасно! — бодрый голос Серябкиной вызвал у Шашиной улыбку. — У меня занятие через пятнадцать минут начинается. Успеешь приехать? Записывай адрес!

***

Ещё будучи школьницей, Даша никогда не посещала репетиторов. Родители не желали тратить деньги, а девушка и сама неплохо справлялась, хоть и наслушалась рассказов от одноклассников о том, что «репетитор интереснее школы». Правда, возможности проверить правдивость их заявлений у Шашиной тогда не было, а когда появилась — пропало желание, да и большая часть времени уходила сначала на студенческую жизнь, а после — на коллекционирование.

Даша опоздала и даже планировала скромно дождаться окончания занятия, потоптавшись в подъезде, но всё же любопытство, тянувшееся со школьных лет, требовало удовлетворения и заставило поступить иначе.

Оля определила целую комнату под «учебную зону». Парты, плакаты на стенах с полезной информацией, полка с учебниками — всё это грело душу ностальгическими воспоминаниями об ученических буднях. Не хватало, пожалуй, только того самого звонка…

— Я… ненадолго. Не буду отвлекать тебя, — сконфуженно пробормотала Шашина и протянула Серябкиной открытки, перетянутые канцелярской резинкой.

— Не спеши. Я думаю, тебе будет интересно поучаствовать в нашей дискуссии. Михаил, — Оля посмотрела на ученика — мальчика лет тринадцати, который, уткнувшись в тетрадь и периодически поправляя съезжавшие очки, усердно выполнял задания, — считает, что человеку следует в первую очередь учиться и работать, а увлечения мешают развитию. Вот мы и обсуждаем, бесполезны ли хобби, и есть ли в них хотя бы малейшая необходимость? Хочу попросить тебя рассказать Михаилу о коллекционировании, если не трудно.

— Д-да, хорошо, — Даша присела за соседнюю парту, сцепив пальцы в замок, а взгляд опустив, что помогало ей лучше сосредоточиться, и начала рассказ, — моё хобби стало для меня чем-то родным и важным довольно давно. Никакая учёба и работа не дарили таких эмоций. Коллекционирование показало мне совершенно новый мир. Это был уже не тот унылый, серый и безнадёжный мир, в котором я существовала, а яркий многогранный, с множеством интересных людей. Кому-то коллекционирование кажется нудным занятием, но я… не пожалела, выбрав это увлечение. Я развиваюсь и развлекаюсь одновременно. Увлечения — это отдых для души и разума. Хобби никогда не будет в тягость, если подобрано с умом.

Последние предложения Шашина произносила с воодушевлением, уверенно глядя на Олиного ученика. Серябкина поразилась переменам в образе девушки — похоже, обсуждение интересов и вправду способно заставить раскрепоститься и сиять изнутри.

— Ясно, — лениво отозвался Михаил и с равнодушным видом вернулся к выполнению заданий. Речь Шашиной его не впечатлила, но Дашу это совсем не расстроило — напротив, она впервые радовалась тому приятному ощущению, когда делишься с кем-то своим опытом. Наверное, будь она более уверенной в себе, как Оля, то не испытывала бы проблем с общением и даже смогла бы переубеждать упрямых людей, считавших хобби ребячеством и тратой времени. И призвание нашла бы сразу.

Но кого она пытается обмануть — такой, как Оля, ей никогда не стать. Разве что в другой жизни.

***

— Неужели наша Даша была на свидании?

Полина будто специально подстерегала соседку у входной двери, что обычно было не свойственно девушке, равнодушной к Шашиной. Фаворская до сегодняшнего дня абсолютно не проявляла интереса к личной жизни соседки, однако сейчас, видимо, природная язвительность перевешивала установленный нейтралитет и рамки вежливости.

— А я думала, тебе в старости твои открытки стакан воды приносить будут. Исправляешься, молодец.

Даша в изумлении приподняла бровь, не сводя глаз с готовой поскандалить Полины. Что за агрессивный настрой? Как бы из этой ситуации выкрутилась Оля?

На лице Фаворской застыло недоумение, когда Шашина, проигнорировав провокацию, тихо ушла к себе в комнату. Оставшись наедине со своим негативом, Полина лишь надменно фыркнула и, проворчав «не в лифте родилась, открыточница», с грохотом захлопнула входную дверь.


	4. Глава 4. Об экскурсии, дружеской поддержке и сплетнях

Скучные и однообразные занятия плохо способствовали усваиванию материала, особенно если речь заходила о юных учениках. Оля никогда не рискнула бы в одиночку поехать с десятком детей в другую страну, а потому ей пришлось поломать голову над альтернативным решением проблемы. Всё-таки статус хорошего репетитора накладывал некоторую ответственность.

— Да, я узнала об интерактивной выставке, как ты и просила. Она посвящена истории Англии и для детей проходит в форме развивающей игры, виртуального путешествия. Будь я ребёнком, с удовольствием посетила бы…

Оля, удовлетворённо кивая, записала в блокнот координаты музея, которые ей по телефону продиктовала Лена.

— Так в чём проблема? — Серябкина отложила блокнот и опустилась в кресло. — Присоединяйся к нам.

— Ага, группа детишек-учеников и тётка в возрасте.

Оля закатила глаза.

— Ты будешь в качестве второго взрослого, Темни. Я одна за всеми мелкими не услежу, и они разнесут музей. Выручай, и с меня поход в «Во вкусе».

— Ну раз «Во вкусе», то уговорила, — со смехом отозвалась Лена, едва сдерживая волнение и восторг от предстоящего свидания. В том, что после экскурсии состоится именно свидание, а не простые посиделки в благодарность за помощь, она не сомневалась.

***

— Спасибо, подруга, — выдохнула Оля, устало плюхаясь на диванчик за «своим» столиком, — давненько я не проводила столь активных мероприятий, теперь валюсь с ног, но всё равно я довольна.

— Я тоже. Мы отлично провели время, — согласилась Лена, не сводя с Серябкиной глаз. «Дружеские» посиделки подарили редкий шанс для признания, к которому Темникова готовилась заранее, репетируя у зеркала каждое слово и каждый жест. Всё должно быть идеально.

— В эфире «Сплетни тётушки Марины», — Лизоркина прервала романтический ход мыслей Лены внезапным появлением. Официантка принесла десерт подругам (и отдельно Серябкиной её любимый зелёный чай) и принялась за традиционный пересказ последних новостей из жизни знакомых.

— …она как на днях с парнем рассталась, так совсем озверела. На клиенток в салоне огрызается, сюда приходит и сидит с кислой миной. Я слышала, она с какой-то девушкой квартиру снимает — не повезло бедняжке. Достаётся ей, наверное. Некоторые совершенно не способны сдерживать свои эмоции. Как дикари, ей-богу.

Лена скривилась, догадавшись, о ком шла речь. Иногда её здорово раздражала манера Лизоркиной смотреть на «неидеальных» людей свысока и открыто осуждать их действия. Это была негативная сторона вечно улыбавшейся и дружелюбной официантки. Правда, сама девушка предпочитала закрывать глаза на свой «маленький недостаток». Лена была бы рада сейчас оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, но ради Оли пришлось пожертвовать собственными желаниями и перетерпеть отталкивающее поведение Марины. Если с Серябкиной всё получится, Лена обязательно отучит её посещать «Во вкусе». В городе есть и более приятные заведения.

— Ну не знаю, — не сдержавшись, возразила Темникова, — я вчера ходила к Полине, и она вполне адекватно себя вела. Может, не стоит предвзято относиться к человеку из-за разногласий в прошлом, Марина?

Похоже, высказывание задело Лизоркину, поскольку улыбка мгновенно исчезла с её лица, и девушка, обиженно поджав губы, оставила подруг.

— Вы обе прямо в курсе всех слухов в городе, — хмыкнула Оля, надеясь, что Лена воспримет её сарказм как шутку, и хуже не станет. Марина не умела долго дуться, а вот у Темниковой испорченное настроение могло держаться неделю. И, судя по мрачному выражению на её лице, так всё и будет, — эй, да ладно, я же просто пошу…

Оля едва не поперхнулась воздухом, невольно взглянув в окно и увидев на противоположной стороне улицы бодро шагавшую куда-то Дашу. Поразившись собственной реакции и при этом слепо подчинившись непонятному инстинкту, Серябкина сорвалась с места и, крикнув Марине: «За чай должна буду!», выбежала из кафе. Лена проводила подругу изумлённым взглядом. Что могло быть настолько важнее их свидания? Или _кто?_


	5. Глава 5. О депрессии, просьбе и приглашении

— И как всегда, я всеми брошена и никому не нужна!

Утренние истерики были редким явлением даже для Полины, но в жизни, как известно, у всего есть исключение. Фаворская только проснулась и сразу отдалась депрессии, конфетам и прослушиванию песен о несчастной безответной любви.

— Группа «Серебро», — прокомментировала Полина, заметив, что Даша заинтересовалась одним из треков, — жизненные песни у девчонок и голоса приятные, особенно у Кищук. Слушаешь и понимаешь: «Чёрт, а ведь у меня точно так же». Ну, что смотришь? Сгоняй в магазин за коньячком — я срочно нуждаюсь в дружеской поддержке. Мы же подруги, Дашенька?

Фаворская состроила невинные глазки, и Шашина с неохотой согласилась.

***

Даша возвращалась домой с покупками и проходила мимо уже знакомого ей кафе «Во вкусе». За любимым пойлом соседки пришлось топать в такую даль, потому что в ближайших магазинах нужного коньяка не оказалось, а Фаворская ничего другого пить не будет. Выслушивать же её нытьё и капризы весь день Шашина не планировала.

В первый раз она решила, что голос Оли ей просто почудился — мало ли похожих голосов существует. Но когда Даша отчётливо услышала своё имя, то обернулась и действительно увидела запыхавшуюся от бега на каблуках Олю. Серябкина специально её догнала? Но зачем?

— Привет, — вежливо улыбнулась Шашина, с интересом смотря на знакомую, — что-то случилось? Почему ты бежала? Тебя кто-то преследует? Я могу…

— Нет, я просто… — Оля поспешно перебила Дашу, прервав череду любопытных вопросов, но… что «она просто»? Что за внезапный порыв заставил её сорваться с места, оставить Лену в одиночестве и умчаться к девушке, которую она знала совсем недолго?

— Не составишь мне компанию? — неожиданно предложила Даша, нарушив неловкое молчание и взглядом указав на пакет. — У меня с соседкой посиделки намечаются. Девичьи беседы, жалобы, веселье и всё такое. Присоединишься?

«К едва знакомой девушке? Я же не совсем из ума выжила, чтобы пить с непонятными соседками… Хотя… с каких пор подобное меня пугает?» — напряжённо подумала Оля и, виновато оглянувшись в сторону кафе, в котором Темникова наверняка до сих пор её ждала, согласно кивнула.

Иногда рисковать бывает полезно?


	6. Глава 6. О муках совести, танцах и родственных душах

Олю мучила совесть. Не то, чтобы Серябкина часто занималась самобичеванием, но поступок по отношению к брошенной Лене вызывал невыносимое чувство вины. Даже думать не хотелось о том, какое впечатление могло сложиться у Темниковой, и что она скажет при следующей встрече.

— Шашина, так ты с этой бабой тогда на свиданку бегала? Тьфу, лучше бы с картонками своими возилась — они тебя хотя бы не извращали, — с язвительной улыбкой влезла Полина, вместо ответа на приветствие Серябкиной отобрав пакет у Даши и скрывшись в спальне. Дружеская поддержка девушке, видимо, уже не была так остро необходима.

— Извини. На неё порой находит… стервозность, — прошептала Даша на ухо Оле. За поведение Фаворской было неимоверно стыдно, как и за дурацкое спонтанное приглашение. Если Оля сейчас молча развернётся и уйдёт — Даша никогда больше её не потревожит, честно.

Возможно, Оле и вправду стоило промолчать, чтобы не вгонять Шашину в ещё большее смущение, однако Серябкиной надоело копить в себе подозрения, сомневаться в адекватности собственных чувств.

— А я не знаю, что находит на меня, когда ты появляешься в поле моего зрения! — выпалила она и отвернулась, скрыв лицо от собеседницы.

— Ч-что? — переспросила Даша, искренне удивившись и на мгновение даже подумав, что признание могло просто послышаться — фантазия человека, зацикленного на чём-либо, способна и не на такие фокусы.

— Ты странно на меня влияешь, — пояснила Оля, всё ещё не смотря на Шашину, — в хорошем смысле. Мы знакомы всего ничего, но такое ощущение, словно общаемся и знаем друг друга десяток лет!

Выплеснув накопившееся, Серябкина сделала глубокий вдох и прислонила похолодевшую ладонь ко лбу. Даша же стояла вся красная — настолько её поразило откровение девушки. Наверное, похожим образом себя чувствуют те, кому внезапно признаются в любви. Когда и неловко, и приятно, и страшно одновременно.

— Это называется «родственная душа».

— Рассуждаешь как Марина, — нервно усмехнулась Оля, — она тоже любительница пофилософствовать о близости душ, гармонии, вдохновении и прочей ерунде.

— Я начала философствовать после того, как впервые задумалась о своём призвании в этом мире…

— И до чего додумалась? — не могла не прокомментировать с сарказмом Оля. Она была далека от духовных тем и фанатичного саморазвития.

— К сожалению, ни до чего.

Даша поняла, что не стоило поднимать подобную тему, ведь теперь ей было стыдно за свои мысли. Оля посчитает её сумасшедшей, как это обычно происходило при разговоре Даши с другими людьми, и, конечно же, осудит, засмеёт. Мир слишком рационален, а потому нетерпим к иным формам мышления, даже если они никому не причиняют вреда.

— Так тебя нужно просто подтолкнуть к правильному пути, — слова противоречили мыслям, но Оля устала заморачиваться по пустякам, казаться для всех идеальной и неприступной. Она просто устала.

Взяв Дашу за руку, Серябкина подвела её к стереосистеме, расположенной в гостиной.

— Давай развлечёмся, пока твоя подружка отдыхает в компании бутылок. Врубай что-нибудь, настраивающее на смыслы жизни. Будем вместе искать.

Даша подошла к полке, висевшей над стереосистемой, и провела пальцем по покрытым тонким слоем пыли коробочкам CD-дисков. Они давно вышли из моды, уступив место флэшкам и онлайн-архивам, но почему-то было так жалко избавляться от них. Это не тот хлам, который можно легко выбросить, забыв о прошлом. Это особая атмосфера и воспоминания. Наверное, если бы не открытки, Даша собрала бы не менее внушительную коллекцию дисков.

— Думаю, Полина не обидится, если я возьму один из её дисков. В этом альбоме есть очень красивая песня, — произнесла Шашина, вытаскивая нужную коробочку и поворачиваясь к Оле, — задёрни пока шторы. Яркий солнечный свет не подойдёт для этой песни.

Полутёмная гостиная настраивала на романтический лад. Для полноценной интимной обстановки не хватало разве что свеч и лепестков алых роз. Пугающая романтика. Запретная. Желанная.

Спустя несколько секунд послышалось вступление песни, мелодично заполнившее собой сковывающую тишину в комнате.

_Ты из моей мечты,  
Сделан из воды  
Таешь по краям.  
Я тайну отдала  
И тебя звала,  
Сколько я могла…_

— Под это только сладко засыпать, — саркастично отозвалась Оля, скривив недовольное лицо, — может, выберешь что-нибудь поэнергичнее?

— Нет. Я хочу расслабиться, — Даша приблизилась к Серябкиной и опустила ладони на её талию, — давай потанцуем.

_Не молчи, не остынет кровь —  
В ней моя любовь…_

Оля помедлила, уже собираясь сбросить с себя руки Шашиной, но в последний момент передумала и даже приобняла девушку за плечи, поддавшись.

_Дыши со мной_

Они плавно покачивались в такт мотиву песни. Нет, они словно парили над полом, окрылённые новым сильным чувством, зарождавшимся в их сердцах.

_Отражая тени,  
Мы танцуем под водой_

Призвание, да?

_Дыши со мной_

Оля немного подалась вперёд, становясь ещё ближе к Даше.

_Может быть когда-то  
Мы увидимся с тобой_

До чего же приятна и головокружительна эта близость…

И, похоже, Шашина чувствовала то же самое, хоть умом и понимала, что то, что она собиралась сделать, могло не только разозлить Олю, но и разрушить их хрупкую связь. Однако сердцу не прикажешь, и Даша осторожно, почти невинно коснулась своими губами губ Серябкиной. Та, вопреки опасениям, не отстранилась, не начала сопротивляться — напротив, лишь увереннее прижала к себе Шашину, углубляя поцелуй.

— Вы что, дуры?! — шокированно взвизгнула Полина, так не вовремя появившаяся в гостиной в поисках мобильного телефона и заставившая девушек стыдливо отпрянуть друг от друга.


	7. Глава 7. О скандалах, жертвах и выборе

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя отсюда выселили! — гневно кричала Полина, не успокоившаяся даже спустя час после ухода Оли. Фаворская буквально ходила по пятам за Дашей, повторяя одно и то же. Крики, оскорбления, угрозы, проклятия… Даша молча выслушала всё до единого слова, понимая, что оправдываться бессмысленно. Полина всё прекрасно видела своими глазами, и этого было достаточно для грандиозного скандала. — И больше не приводи свою подружку-извращенку в нашу квартиру!

Возможно, в чём-то Полина была права. Изначально не стоило приглашать Олю сюда. Либо провести тайком, но зачем? Бесконечно прятаться от Фаворской всё равно не получилось бы, но и открыто противостоять ей и её взглядам Даша пока была не готова.

Весь следующий день Шашина не показывалась на глаза соседке, то ли стыдясь, то ли просто не желая снова выслушивать истеричные нравоучения о морали и нормах. Благо, после обеда Фаворскую вызвали в салон, и та умчалась, подарив Даше драгоценные часы спокойствия.

Девушка пересчитывала открытки, разложив их на полу в комнате, и напряжённо размышляла о том, смогла ли бы пожертвовать своим хобби ради Оли. Например, продать коллекцию и купить Серябкиной подарок в подтверждение чувств и привязанности. Наверное, для Оли это было бы незначительной мелочью, но для Даши подобный жест — это серьёзный шаг, требовавший моральной подготовки и ценного умения рвать все связи с прошлым.

Шашина отыскала в знакомом интернет-магазине серебряный кулон в виде сидящей кошки — вполне подходящего характеру Оли животного, как показалось Даше. Независимая, своенравная, загадочная. «Сама по себе». На спине кошки за дополнительную плату можно было выгравировать надпись — имя, цитату, число — что угодно. Покупка обойдётся в круглую сумму, но будет ли она того стоить и не придётся ли впоследствии пожалеть о сделанном выборе? Влюблённость имела свойство проходить, но готова ли Даша пойти на жертвы из-за простой эмоции, которая могла появиться в результате банальной нехватки романтики в жизни? Попрощаться с увлечением ради любви с почти «первой встречной» (да и любви ли)? Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало уверенности.

Через несколько минут Даша, тяжело вздохнув, закрыла вкладку с кулоном. Её выбор должен что-то изменить.

И он изменит.


	8. Глава 8. О призвании

Она не виделась с Дашей около года, постепенно забывая об инциденте с поцелуем и конфликте с Фаворской. С каждым днём Оля всё больше осознавала тот факт, что единожды вспыхнувшие к Шашиной чувства остывали, уступая место равнодушию. Таким переменам поспособствовало не только время, но и успешно развивающиеся отношения с Леной. В один прекрасный день Темникова нашла в себе силы признаться, Оля ответила взаимностью, напрочь забыв о блондинистой коллекционерше открыток, и теперь парочка активно готовилась к поездке в Англию — первому совместному романтическому путешествию.

— Лондон, конечно, не обещаю, но…

— Мне в любом случае будет хорошо, ведь ты рядом, — промурлыкала Оля, привлекая улыбающуюся Темникову к себе и мягко кусая её за мочку уха.

Идиллию влюблённых прервал писк мобильного телефона — пришла смс-ка.

_«Давай встретимся сегодня в «Во вкусе» в шесть? Д.»_

Оля постаралась сохранить спокойное выражение на лице, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений у Лены. Надо же, как внезапно порой к нам может вломиться наше прошлое.

— Я вернусь к семи, — уходя, бросила Оля любимой, — и мы начнём паковать чемоданы.

***

И снова Даша расположилась за _её_ столиком, болезненно напомнив о первой встрече.

«Лучше бы Марина тогда не пустила её, — пронеслось в мыслях Серябкиной, — меня бы сейчас не грызла совесть».

И когда она успела растерять свою жизнерадостность?

«Это всего лишь разговор. Мне нечего бояться или стыдиться. Мы просто поговорим, я всё ей объясню».

— Привет, — Оля села рядом с Дашей. Это ведь совсем не сложно — вести себя как обычно? Даже если от нервов хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я не хотела тебя беспокоить…

— Не побеспокоила. Всё в порядке.

Они общались нейтрально, словно ничего между ними и не происходило всего месяц назад. Никакого поцелуя, никакого родства душ, _никаких чувств._

— Я думала о тебе, — после недолгой паузы произнесла Даша, в волнении сминая салфетку в ладони.

— А о своём призвании?

Шашина удивлённо вскинула брови.

— Ну… в смысле, теперь-то ты его нашла?

Даша отрицательно помотала головой. И, похоже, сейчас она уже совсем не переживала из-за отсутствия цели в жизни. Неужели переключилась на что-то иное?

Разговор не клеился, ещё и музыка в кафе играла неподходящая. Оля любила более динамичные и танцевальные мотивы, а это…

_Нет больше ничего,  
Кроме одного  
Вдоха твоего._

Это она. Та песня.

_Мы уплывём туда,  
Где течёт всегда  
Венами вода…  
Не молчи, не остынет кровь —  
В ней моя любовь_

— А я нашла.

_Дыши со мной_

— Твоё призвание — оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте и дарить людям незабываемые впечатления и тёплые воспоминания.

_Отражая тени,  
Мы танцуем под водой._

Даша криво усмехнулась.

_Дыши со мной_

— А твоё — разжигать любовь в одиноких холодных сердцах…

_Может быть когда-то  
Мы увидимся с тобой_

— …и моё ты согрела. Спасибо.

Даша с натянутой ради вежливости улыбкой поднялась и, кивнув на прощание, направилась к выходу из кафе. В глубине души она надеялась, что дальше всё пойдёт по плану: Серябкина окликнет её, позовёт обратно, не даст исчезнуть из своей жизни. Они ведь нужны друг другу? Они ведь дороги друг для друга?

Оставалось три шага до выхода.

«Ну же…»

Два шага.

«Оля…»

Шаг.

На улице, как назло, начался дождь, хотя и в этом были свои плюсы — капли скрывали слёзы, что текли по Дашиным покрасневшим щекам.

— Оля, иди за мной, — тем временем Марина отвлекла Серябкину от мрачных мыслей, и та покорно последовала за подругой.

— Э-э… подсобка?

— Да, заходи, — Марина включила свет в тесном помещении и достала из-за небольшого шкафа картину. Изображение нельзя было рассмотреть из-за наброшенной на полотно белой простыни.

— Я дарю её тебе.

Марина откинула ткань в сторону, и Оле пришлось опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть. Казалось, в комнате резко стало душно — или душат подступившие слёзы?

На картине, практически точной копии фотографии, сделанной в тот день, они с Дашей широко улыбались и выглядели абсолютно счастливыми. Уже тогда их души стали одним целым. То не было случайностью или совпадением — они _должны_ были встретиться, чтобы понять самое важное в своей жизни. Свой смысл. Своё призвание.

— Алло, Лена? Не жди меня сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История не заканчивается! В финале вас ждёт небольшой подарок в виде двух эпилогов, альтернативных концовок. Можете выбрать одну в соответствии с понравившейся парой или прочитать сразу обе. Эпилоги будут одновременно опубликованы на следующей неделе.


	9. Эпилог (Оля/Даша)

— Нам скоро придётся выделять отдельную комнату под твою коллекцию, дорогая, — Оля опустила на пол коробку с открытками и взглядом указала на ещё пять таких же, ожидавших в подъезде своей очереди на торжественное «заселение» в новую квартиру.

Переезд не дался Даше с трудом — напротив, девушка была рада покинуть прежнее жильё, оставив там вспыльчивую соседку, а вместе с ней весь негатив и всю ревность. Совместное проживание с Олей обещало подарить много радостных минут, дней и даже лет. Теперь они семья — пока маленькая, но всё равно счастливая.

— Я намерена украсить открытками стены творческой комнаты. Ты не против? — поинтересовалась Шашина, усевшаяся на пол распаковывать вещи.

— Всю тысячу будешь вешать? Ну, удачи, — хмыкнула Оля и, сев позади возлюбленной, обняла её за плечи, — а я думала, что ты сперва немного времени уделишь мне. Мы же с последней тусовки у тебя дома даже ни разу не…

Даша вывернулась из объятий и села лицом к лукаво улыбавшейся Оле. Серябкина уже неоднократно намекала на «серьёзную» близость, но Шашина не спешила соглашаться. Во-первых, до этого полноценно разгореться страсти не позволяла жилплощадь, которую девушка делила с Фаворской, а во-вторых…

— Хочешь? — промурлыкала Даша на ухо возлюбленной, пальцами игриво теребя пуговицу на её блузке.

— Мечтаю, — жарко прошептала в ответ Оля, притягивая к себе Шашину и руками забираясь под её юбку. Они сделают это прямо здесь, в полупустой гостиной. Без стеснения и комплексов. Серябкина знала, что будет делать, ведь момент столь желанной близости сто раз проигрывала в голове.

— …тогда помоги мне с открытками. Быстрее развесим — быстрее приступим к…

— Сучка! Я так тебя люблю.


	10. Эпилог (Оля/Лена)

Оля сощурилась и отвернулась от лучика света, разбудившего её ранним субботним утром. Из кухни доносился аромат свежезаваренного кофе и горячих тостов, а значит «жаворонок» Лена планировала побаловать любимую завтраком в постель, и такой семейный ритуал определённо нравился Оле.

Серябкина вертелась в кровати, пытаясь принять наиболее соблазнительную позу, чтобы достойно «встретить» завтрак и получить «десерт», одновременно отблагодарив хозяйственную половинку.

_Лена, легонько толкнув дверь, грациозно вошла в спальню. Оля не могла сдержать восхищённого вздоха, увидев любимую практически обнажённой. И только шёлковый фартук с тонкими бретелями и пояском скрывал самое желанное._

_— Хочешь, я покормлю тебя? — с томным придыханием прошептала Темникова, опустив поднос с завтраком на прикроватную тумбочку и присев на край кровати. Она наклонилась к Оле, но недостаточно, чтобы быть поваленной на простыню и заключённой в объятия. Она обожала эту игру в недоступность и знала, что нравится Серябкиной._

_Завтрак всегда был лишь предлогом, началом их нежной и немного пошлой игры. Вот Лена уже оказалась снизу — потому что Оля любила доминировать — а фартук, подаренный возлюбленной на годовщину отношений, с тихим шелестом сполз на пол. Они не торопились, предпочитая дикому срыванию одежды медленное интимное обнажение. Серябкина опустилась между раздвинутых ног Лены и прикоснулась ртом к её влажной плоти. Дыхание Темниковой учащалось вместе с движениями Оли, а пальцы сминали простыню, выдавая то сладкое напряжение перед достижением высшей точки удовольствия. Так близко…_

— Серябкина, твою мать, не спи! Если всё остынет — будешь давиться холодным или сама стоять у плиты!

Оля с трудом разлепила глаза, всё ещё не веря в то, что утреннее наслаждение было простым сном, но недовольное ворчание Лены из кухни подтверждало неприятные догадки.

Темникова выглядела отнюдь не сексуально: волосы, наскоро собранные в неаккуратный хвост, майка, которую Оля часто величала «поломойкой» за поношенный вид, и серые домашние штаны из разряда «заляпать не жалко» со свежими следами растительного масла. Похоже, сегодня не все кулинарные эксперименты увенчались успехом, поскольку скривленное лицо Темниковой её выдавало. Оля, решив обойтись без «доброго утра», прошмыгнула мимо Лены и села за стол.

— Я правда старалась, — подавленно пробубнила Темникова, — но эта плита…

— Ладно-ладно, — Серябкина заранее подняла руки в примирительном жесте, не желая спорить и выяснять, кто больше виноват в неудачной попытке — бытовая техника или любимая женщина.

Не то, чтобы еда действительно оказалась совсем ужасной или несъедобной, но Оле с большим трудом удалось сохранить приятное выражение на лице и подавить желание срочно запить завтрак хоть чем-нибудь.

— Ну как? — с надеждой поинтересовалась Лена.

— Ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? — Серябкина попыталась улыбнуться. — А любовь — это и верность, и страсть, и щедрость, правильно? Кстати, о щедрости… Мне для тебя ничего не жалко, поэтому сегодня я приглашаю тебя на обед и на ужин в любой из лучших ресторанов нашего города. Выберешь сама, куда пойдём. Если хочешь, потом оплачу твои кулинарные курсы…

Оля тараторила, не зная, что ещё сказать, чтобы не обидеть любимую, но замолчала, увидев, как Лена с едва слышным грустным вздохом отправила оставшееся содержимое сковороды в мусорное ведро.

— Прости.

— Ты сама тактичность, — с иронией, но не злобно произнесла Темникова и устроилась на коленях Оли, — но на ресторан я согласна, дорогая. А вот кулинарные курсы предпочту заменить парочкой уроков настоящего удовольствия от лучшего в мире репетитора.


End file.
